


Aftermath

by saijahrose



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Amnesia, Amputee Story, Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijahrose/pseuds/saijahrose
Summary: Eddie Brock's life was finally starting to look up until a rocket blew up in his face. Losing Venom, his confidence, and his memory all present different challenges for him. Who knows maybe there's a light at the end of the tunnel. (Takes place at the end of Venom after the fight scene before the scene with him talking to Anne)





	1. Chapter 1

“Venom, No!” He cried his partner burning up in the flames of the Life Foundation rocket he had just helped destroy. He flew backward so quickly it felt like he was going in slow motion. He noticed the water beneath him churning and coming closer and closer. He saw the fireball ahead of him undulating as it burned away parts of his friend. The rain drops all around him looked like crystals hanging in the air and then he was thrown even faster by a second explosion higher up into the deep waters he was suddenly aware that the lower part of his left leg was missing and he was bleeding a lot. Sound escaped him as he struggled to breathe against the turbid waters. He broke the surface and gasped grabbing the side of the dock and securing a life preserver around himself. He turned around just in time to watch the rocket explode for a third time. This time propelling a large piece of shrapnel into the back of his head. Eddie Brock was knocked out cold floating in the San Francisco Bay.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anne knew where he was. She’d watched the entire fight on the edge of her seat but as soon as that rocket had exploded she’d lost her nerve. She’d seen Venom fall into the water and that was good enough for her. She’d wait for the search and rescue teams. She felt guilty as all hell when they’d found Eddie covered in blood, missing a lower leg, and barely attached to a life preserver in the bay she thought Venom could cure bone wounds and then she remembered, “Fire,” she’d whispered back then,”Venom must have burned up in the fire.” she’d told Dan. A confused expression crossed his face as he watched the rescue teams pull Eddie from the water. Then Dan was gone in the back of the ambulance with a barely clinging to life Eddie. He was hypothermic, malnourished, and had lost a lot of blood from his head and leg wound. Dan said the words no person ever wants to hear,“We’re not sure if he’ll make it” and sent Anne’s head spinning.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Days after the emergency surgery to remove the shrapnel from Eddie’s head he’d woken up. Anne had been overjoyed but made sure to tell him sorry for his loss first. He looked at her like he didn’t get the joke.  
“My loss? Did these doctors just remove my Johnson or something? What’s going on Annie?”  
Dan came in and placed a hand on Anne’s shoulder comforting her he smiled at Eddie,  
“It’s good to see you awake buddy how’re you feeling?”  
“Excuse me ‘buddy’ but that's my fiance you’ve got your hands all over” He moved instinctively to defend her but didn’t get far because of all the tubes he was hooked up to.  
“Anne what are these? Did I crash my bike or something?” he asked messing with the IV in his hand.  
“Eddie, You’ve been in the hospital for days. Don’t you remember the Life Foundation?” Anne pleaded hoping for something he said to make sense.  
“Of course I remember the Life Foundation.” Eddie began and Anne sighed in relief, “Yeah I’m supposed to do an interview there tomorrow with Carlton Drake. Did i miss it?”  
“I can’t be in here right now.” Anne said rubbing her temples and trying to keep a strong face.  
“I’ll be right back Eddie,” Dan promised and called over one of the nurses to get his vitals.  
“I’ll just be here I guess. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Eddie called after Anne. He gave Dan a look and let the two slip out.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This cannot be happening. He’s gone nuts!” Anne blurted out when they were out of earshot of  
his hospital room.  
“He hasn’t gone nuts Anne, Eddie has some memory loss. It’s a side effect of the head trauma. I’m surprised we missed it but sometimes you aren’t able to tell until the patient is fully conscious.” Dan spoke without much emotion.  
“Dan, he still thinks we’re together. What am I supposed to do about that? Lie to him, or break his heart again? I don’t like either of those options!” She bit her lip and crossed her arms.  
“How long ago did you break up?” Dan asked ignoring the questions.  
“About six months ago why?” she answered  
“I have to add it to his chart.” Dan nodded to himself and started walking back to Eddies room. Suddenly they heard Eddie scream. Dan dashed over to his room with Anne close behind him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eddie had lifted up the covers and noticed his missing lower left leg. He kept repeating something frantically that translated to “It doesn’t make sense I can still move my toes, It doesn't make sense I can still feel it.” but sounded more like gibberish.  
“Eddie you’re going to be okay” Dan assured him with his calm and collected doctor voice. ”Does anything hurt?”  
“What do you mean does anything hurt my fuckin’ leg is gone!” Eddie kept breathing heavily and couldn’t seem to calm down. Dan pressed a button by Eddies head and upped his pain medication which doubled as a sedative. Within a few minutes Eddie was starting to relax he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intense when Anne and Dan tell Eddie the truth about what's going on.

Anne finally showed her cards and let tears start rolling down her face.”This is all my fault I can’t believe I let this happen to him!” she cried into her hands sniffling.  
“What do you mean it's your fault Anne? You know as well as I that it wasn’t safe to rush out there and put yourself in danger. What if you got hurt? Eddie would be beside himself.” Dan spoke rationally trying to comfort his girlfriend. He brought her into a hug as she continued crying.   
“Why can’t anything ever seem to go well for him? He saved the world and he can’t even remember. That’s just cruel.” she choked out between sobs.“What are we going to tell him Dan?”  
“The truth, no matter how far fetched.” he replied with confidence.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I have amnesia?” the now awake and calmed down Eddie asked in surprise. “That makes no sense. I still remember who I am and how to function. Other than a few headaches I feel fine.”  
“That’s because the meds are working Eddie.” Dan responded “You have massive head trauma you’re going to be in this hospital for a few more days at least. You’ll be seeing a physical therapist as well to learn how to walk with your new crutches.” Dan’s doctor voice showed itself once again as he explained what would be going on.   
“That still doesn’t explain the amnesia.” He frowned getting impatient.   
“I was getting to that,” Dan started,” It seems by our best calculations you’ve lost about six months of memory.”  
“Six- six months! That’s half a year have I forgotten my wedding to Annie or do I have assignments due soon. Dan six months is no drop in the bucket!” He panicked again this time stopping when Dan reached out and touched his arm. They looked at each other and Eddie realized the worst news was yet to come.   
“Eddie you didn’t miss your wedding with Anne because there was no wedding. You and she broke up almost exactly six months ago and you’ve completely forgotten. I’m sorry.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dan left the room after explaining big events that had happened in the world since Eddie’s head injury, but nothing really took in his head all he could think about was Annie. What had he done to screw up his near perfect relationship with her. How could he be so stupid as to lose the one thing her cared about the most. Anne entered and Eddie’s first reaction was to sit up straight and apologize,  
”I’m so sorry Annie for anything or everything I’ve ever done to you.” Anne looked taken aback and her eyes brimmed with tears.  
“Oh Eddie you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I just want you to get healthy.”she said on the verge of sobbing, “If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I knew you were in danger and I didn’t rush out to help you. I was so afraid of the fire and the explosion I just thought Venom would have…” She trailed off realizing she said something she shouldn’t have. Not yet anyway it was too soon to bring aliens into the conversation.  
“Venom?” He said confused, “What venom? The doctor hasn't mentioned me being poisoned in any way. Is there something you're not telling me?” he eyed her curiously.  
“Actually yes there is something I haven't told you yet,” she said switching gears in her mind quickly. “In the time we were broken apart I have been seeing Dan, your doctor for quite a while now.” Another topic she didn’t want to bring up until later but she knew she had to make him forget about the Venom slip.  
“I kind of figured that one out” He said sadly. “It was either that or you were cheating on me and I don’t think you would do that. Or at least you’d hide it better than that.” he smiled weakly at his own joke.   
“Can you leave for a bit Annie I think I want to be alone. Today has… been a lot to take in.” His face falling as he slumped back down in his hospital bed.  
“Yeah, sure Eddie.” she replied trying to hide the hurt he’d just put her though. She was only trying to help and if he wanted her gone she was doing a terrible job of it.  
“I’m going to go home and sleep. If you need me my cell number is on the table.” she told him  
“Like I could forget your number Annie.” He said not meeting her gaze. She frowned and closed the door leaving him to his thoughts.


End file.
